That's Not It!
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: another old fic i dug up from my da! spencer meeting billy for the first time and getting the pendant eyyy


"Whoa! This place is awesome!" Spencer beamed and he strode into his room, camera in hand and recording all the action of moving into a new home. "My parents weren't kidding when they said I got the best room in the house!" He cheered excitedly, swimming through piles of closed boxes with his name scribbled on them to get over to the the closed window. He opened it up and breathed in the fresh smell of Beverly Heights. "This'll be great for getting high angles for my movies!" Spencer sang as he leaned out the window to get a closer shot at the lawn below. Once he finished gazing at the landscape he decided to take a look around his room and at some of the valuables that had been left behind by the deceased rockstar. A certain one that caught his eye was a dark fedora that had been professionally balanced on top of a cardboard cut out, almost like a cheap mannequin. "Heh, this guy was a bit of a dork." Spencer chuckled lightly as he picked the hat off the cut out and placed it on top of his head. "But this wouldn't look bad for a costume in a 40's gangster style zombie movie!" He said as he examined himself in the mirror, striking a few poses here and there just to see how it would look with certain poses. "A tux and some blood and guts would be perfect!"

"Don't you DARE get ANY of that goo on my stuff!" Spencer froze at the slightly echoeing voice. His mistake was that he turned around to see a pale blue nose pressed right up against his. The only thing Spencer could manage was the girliest scream that he had ever heard and a made a mad dash for his closet. He closed the door heavily and hid in the dark corner, trembling and waiting for the ghost to disappear. Sure he had seen hundreds of ghost and zombie movies, but this one was REAL! Not to mention he was in it's house and wearing some of it's clothes. Spencer froze again, realizing he shouldn't of kept that hat on. He slowly began to take it off. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Besides it looks pretty good on you." The previous voice sounded again. Apparently the ghost had followed Spencer in through the closed door and had been lounging beside him the entire time. Spencer shrieked and chucked the hat at the ghost. "Hey! That's no way to-" The ghost's voice trailed off as he slowly dispeared. Spencer sighed in relief, still not wanting to leave the safety of the empty closet. After several shivers running up and down his spine, from what he didn't know was the ghost clawing at him and going right through him, warmth started to fill the small area again. Spencer guessed that had been the result of the ghost getting bored and flying away.

what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, swept by and Spencer spent it thinking things to himself, things that would either involve getting rid of ghosts or befriending them, he decided the second one was best since somebody usually died when they tried to perform and excorsism, that of course was on the bottom of his to-do list, in fact it wasn't even there to begin with. He slowly crept out of the closet on his hands and knees.

"Uh...hey there...M-Mr. Ghost..." Spencer whispered into his empty room. He jumped and yelped slightly as a few boxes rattled around in response on the other side of his room. "Um...listen man... I'm sorry about screaming at you and...you know...playing with your stuff and chucking it at you...BUT! If you decide to NOT attack and kill me or eat me or whatever kind of ghost you are, I won't touch your stuff ever again! I'll simply move it all to the back of the room, and use the other half for my stuff." Spencer tried to explain, using several hand gestures and movements to help get his point across. He got no response. He sighed and turned around to crawl back into the closet, but was blocked off by a paper and pencil falling in front of him. "what...Oh! You must want to write a contract!" Spencer said picking up the pencil. Another loud yelp escaped from his throat as his hand was wrapped in the coldest sensation possible, even colder than a Canadian winter. His hand was forced down onto the paper and into the motion of writing the words.

"No you dork"

The letters were messy but still readable.

"Wha..." Spencer raised and eyebrow at the page below him. "What the heck does that mean!?" Spencer shouted. Suddenly the pencil was ripped out of his hand and flown to the other side of the page.

"I don't want to sign a stupid contract with you. I want my life back!"

Spencer trembled as he read it out loud.

"We-well...I don't know if i could help you...I-I mean I've seen a f-few horror movies before...BUT THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW TO GET A GHOST A BODY IS THROUGH POSSESSION!" Spencer spat out barely pausing on the last part to breathe. There was silence as the floating pencil began to wave back and forth, almost as if the ghost was thinking. Spencer gasped as he felt something cold press against his back and wrap around his hands. The cold force made him pick up the pencil and write the words, once again in a messy font, the word.

"No way, this isn't gonna work."

After the ghost finished testing the possession idea Spencer was released and dropped onto the floor. He quickly looked over to his bed just as the sheets flew up almost as if something rushed underneath it. After a few painful minutes of waiting, out from under the bed slid a blue pendant. The pendant almost resembled the shape of his dead and distant cousin's head...

"That's it!" Spencer shouted jumping up onto his feet. "You're my dead cousin Billy!" The pendant slid towards him slightly faster. "Listen dude, I get it! You're a big time rock star and you don't want any group of regular old people harshing your rockstar mellow! I'll just tell my parents and we'll get right out of here!" Spencer stated as he started walking towards the elevator door. Just as he reached his hand out to press the button he stopped and choked. Hands flying to his neck he managed to pull the string that had grabbed him far away enough for him to breathe.

"That's not it either!" The ghost complained loudly form behind him. "If you'd just listen to me you'd know that all I want is some smooth pb!" The ghost of famous Billy Joe Cobra shouted form behind Spencer, whos only reaction was to shoot a confused glance at the rockstar.

"...I...wh..What!? Why?" Spencer questioned. Billy yanked the pendant to get Spencer to lean in closer.

"I want some damn smooth peanut butter! I haven't had any for weeks since I finished off my supply from when I was alive! So if you're gonna tell your rents anything tell them to get some smooth pb." Billy said, going from an outraged tone and smoothly down to an almost nurturing one.

"Why the heck do you want it though...I mean I'm sure there's a lot of food down there that you could eat, why not go for that? Besides...ghosts don't usually eat...do they?" Spencer questioned the ghost, grabbing the necklace charm from him and examining it.

"Gloop of the gods bro, you'll understand one day." Billy sang, wrapping and arm around Spencer's shoulders and patting him lightly on the chest.

"Yeah...sure..." Spencer responded sarcastically, patting the ghosts hands off of him. Of course the expected outcome wasn't for billy's hands to actually turn to dust. Spencer shrieked at the sight of BIlly looking down at his handless wrists. "Whoa! Dude I'm sorry I didn't think it wou-" Spencer was cut off my Billy placing an empty wrist against his lips and a loud shooshing sound coming from the rockstar.

"Calm down man, no biggy I can do all sorts of stuff like that." He seemed to brag as newly formed hands sprouted out of his arms.

"Hm...well then...ok..." Spencer said as cheerfully as he could manage. "But I have one last question, what's with the necklace and the hat-" Spencer began to ask but was cut off by the man's instant response.

"Because I liked to have everything formed in my beautiful image!" Billy said while outstretching his arm and reaching into the open closet, grabbing the fedora and dusting it off before displaying the image of his face that had been stitched onto the back.

"No! I didn't mean like that!" Spencer said waving his hands around for emphasis. "I mean why couldn't I see you without them?" Spencer asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Who knows, probably some stupid ghost rule." Was Billy's only response as he placed his hands behind his head and began to float around the room on his back.

"Well... we better keep this between us, I don't think my parents, or you know, ANYONE'S parents would want their kid hanging out with some dead 19 year old dude in their room all alone." Spencer warned the ghost, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Well excuse you, it may not matter because I'm dead, but I will have you know that I'm 27!" Billy shouted back in an offended fashion while stretching out his arm and poking the teen in the nose. "I'm way old enough to get into any of the club out there." He said, standing up straight in midair and crossing his arms.

"No way dude! There's no way you're any older than 21!" Spencer retaliated.

"Psh, Dude come on, I'm famous! Which means i've got some of the best make-up artists and plastic surgeons out there!" BIlly responded shining his nails of his coat and examining them. "And how old are you, 12?" He responded obviously wanting to get on the boys nerves.

"14!" Spencer shouted back.

"Exactly, doesn't feel too good does it?" Billy sang, wrapping an arm around Spencer's neck and digging his knuckles into the top of the boys hair, sending the brown locks into a messy flurry. The two males stood laughing until Spencer had been called down for supper.

"Oh..I uhh...better take that." Spencer said shuffling towards the elevator. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as the ding of the elevator signaled it opening.

"Dude...you do know that I live here, right?" Billy said floating on his belly, arms crossed under his chin.

"Oh yeah." Spencer chuckled back.

"But you know what else that means bro?" Billy said stretching his neck so his face was mearly inches from Spencer's. "It means I'll be sleeping with you as well." Billy broke into laughter at Spencer's face reddening.

"Dude!" Spencer laughed lightly as he pushed the ghost's face away from his.


End file.
